


What is right is hard

by AHappyPup



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Do Not Spoil Yourself, Gen, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 6 OF ACOC, Unbetaed we die like men, and minor spoilers for episode 1, but we all know why you're here, there are so many feelings right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: “Nothing is right about any of this.”A snippet of Jet and Ruby after the trial.
Relationships: Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	What is right is hard

There’s no time to cry. Ruby knows that well enough. But they’ve been running all night. And Lapin is gone. And Preston is gone. And Pops was almost gone. Ruby can’t hold them in much longer.

Uncle Theo found a cart and horses, and is driving them deep into the forests of Fructera. She and Jet and Liam are all under a tarp, hidden from view while Pops and Uncle Theo drive, concealed by long dark cloaks and two uses of the disguise self spell. Ruby knows it’s important they stay hidden, but the tears sneak their way out. 

She and Jet have Liam wrapped in a hug. Even if by some miracle Preston made it out of that cathedral, they would never find him, never be close enough to Comida to find him. Her hand is held tight in Jet’s in the small of Liam’s back. She closes her eyes and feels Jet squeeze tight.

“Ruby?” she asks, voice barely a whisper.

“Yeah?” she responds, trying to keep their cousin from waking. 

“When you died,” she says, her voice is cracking- a memory neither of them were willing to relive, “I begged him to save you and keep his secret. And he did, and we’re here, and he’s not. And he’s not.” Tears are streaming down Jet’s face. “Nothing is right about any of this.”

Ruby bites her lip, fighting her own tears again. “It’s not. But all we can do is keep fighting.” The words are not her own, something of a dream of Aunt Lazuli speaking in her mind. She wants nothing more to give up, run away with their little family instead of rushing back to Candia. But Ruby knows now. A princess does not what she wants, but instead what is right. 

And what is right is hard.

Tears fall from Ruby’s face. “I hate it so much. He should be with us. Telling us off for missing lessons and falling for our pranks. He should be droning on and on and fighting with Uncle Theo. But he’s not,” she spits out, venomously. 

It’s hard to breathe under the tarp already, but tears only make it harder. She wants to cry, sob,  _ mourn _ his death the way she should be allowed. But they must keep quiet.

“We keep going. For Uncle Lapin,” her sister says softly with strength Ruby has always been in amazement of. They had never said it out loud before; then again they had never called Theo it either. But blood or not, he was their uncle; he was their family. And family was worth fighting for.

“For Uncle Lapin.”


End file.
